thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia
Nadia Satrinava is one of the six available love interests. She is the countess of Vesuvia, the location of the game. Her patron Arcana is The High Priestess. Appearance Nadia has medium brown skin with reddish purple eyes and long purple hair that fades into cooler violet. She's always dressed elegantly, having various beautiful and detailed outfits. She usually wears her hair up somehow - either in a ponytail or braid. Personality Nadia is very courteous and considerate with a playful streak. As a Countess, she's also authoritarian and prefers honesty to soothing lies. She's giving, willing to give gifts to her friends and acquaintances, saying they "need only ask". Her overarching goal beyond capturing the murderer of her late husband Lucio is to make Vesuvia a better place for everyone - to fix the city and prove to Vesuvia and its people that her house hasn't completely failed and abandoned the city. She's angry at and disappointed in the Courtiers for failing to properly help the city in her absence, especially for allowing Vesuvia's poor people on the streets to go hungry and for not helping to rebuild the flooded Shopping District. She firmly believes that the city should provide for its people. She tends to react sensitive to topics surrounding her sisters. Nadia experiences numerous headaches throughout the game, and admits to the Apprentice that she remembers very little of her life with Lucio. She is not fond of people who appear to be "fake" fortune tellers; however, she greatly respects those who are legitimate magicians. She's also very intelligent with machinery, creating various mechanical toys for Chandra as well as the intricate library door and the clock in the Great Hall that keeps track of moon phases. History Early Life She was born in Prakra, a vast empire to the north of Vesuvia, to a ruling family and was the youngest of her sisters. From very early on, she felt the need to prove herself to her sisters as she felt they treated her "like a fragile doll". She left her home and married Lucio when he proposed to her while both of them were drunk. She was married to Lucio for 6 years. At the Palace She married the Count and was named Countess immediately after. She was supportive of Asra and Julian in finding a cure for the Red Plague, and seemed to become friends with the two. Despite Lucio's arrogant attitude, she always stuck by his side. It's noted by Consul Valerius during her trail in Chapter 3 of Book XI - Justice that Nadia had been working with Julian on several projects outside of those focused on the plague, mainly work on the aqueducts and general city improvement. Night of the Masquerade It is unknown what Nadia was doing during the Masquerade, but she was informed of the murder of her husband when Vlastomil suggested that the murderer was Julian. After this event, she fell into a deep slumber which lasted two years. Three-Year Interlude Nadia wakes up from her sleep and resumes her role as Countess which was taken care of by the Courtiers while she was asleep. Ever since her husband's death, she looks for answers regarding the death of the Count and will do whatever it takes to get those answers. Prologue Interactions When she is first introduced, Nadia comes to your shop requiring your service, demanding that you use the Arcana to tell her future. She claims to have seen you in a prophetic dream, and has come to you for help. Using the cards, you reveal that she has a grand plan that she wishes to set into motion, and that she should indeed do so. Impressed by your ability, she requests your presence at the Palace the following day. Upon your arrival at the Palace, you join her for dinner, where she reveals the reason why she sought you out: to find her husband's killer, who she believes to be Julian, and deliver justice. Route As a love interest Nadia has her own route the apprentice can follow if the player desire so. Powers Nadia possesses an uncanny sense of intuition, though she always kept that part of herself secret. This powerful ability allows her to foresee the future in her dreams. As of late, she's haunted by terrible nightmares that often feature a phantom in the shape of an anthropomorphic white goat. It's revealed in Book XII -The Hanged Man that Nadia possesses magic abilities, and has had them for a long time, though she notes that she hid them away long ago. * Precognition '': Her uncanny intuition and her ability to foresee the future in her dreams have aided Nadia in many of her decisions. It is possible this ability was something she has always had, or she has gained when making her deal with the High Priestess. * ''Personal Gate : The lone island surrounded by waterfalls is Nadia's personal escape, as well as her connection to other realms, mainly the High Priestess' realm. It's unknown if the island is of her own creation. * '''Sight' '': As seen in Chapter 2 of Book XII - The Hanged Man, Nadia can transform what is able to be seen in the forest, much like Asra can do in the same forest, as well as the Cave. Relationships Asra Nadia's relationship with Asra is largely unknown. It is revealed that she and Asra had been friends while Lucio was alive, but because of her memory loss she is unable to recall him. She knows of him because of his reputation and maintains a professional relationship with him after she meets him. Julian Julian spent a period of time at the Palace tending directly to Lucio, and it seems that he and Nadia were friends during that time, which she has forgotten due to her amnesia. Currently, she wants him dead because she believes that he murdered her husband, but beyond that, it is unclear how she feels about Julian, though she does call him a fraud. Portia Portia is Nadia's favorite servant, and the two seem quite close despite the fact that Nadia has a higher social status. Nadia trusts Portia greatly, talking to her frequently, and treats her more warmly than other servants. Lucio Nadia's deceased husband. Much of their relationship is unclear, though it would seem it was not an arrangement overflowing with love, as observed by Consul Valerius when Nadia refers to Lucio as her "beloved husband." Consul Valerius He has a somewhat close working relationship with Nadia, though she seems somewhat wary of him. Trivia *Nadia's favorite ice cream flavor is lavender lemon and her favorite fruits are concord grapes. *She loves puzzles and intellectual challenges. *Her favorite season is Summer. *She has 6 older sisters. *She speaks a dozen languages. *She has a silky voice with impeccable vibrato. Gallery See Memories for more information on the pictures. Nadia 8.png Nadia transparent.png Nadia portrait.png Nadia sprite green outfit.png Nadia horse ridding alt outfit.png Nadia full sprite.jpg Stickers chibi transparent Nadia.png Nadia hh sprite.png Nadia 9.png Nadia 3.jpg Nadia 5.jpg SpriteAtlasTexture-nadia-2048x2048-fmt47 (2).png SpriteAtlasTexture-nadia-2048x2048-fmt472.png Nadia expressions.png SpriteAtlasTexture-nadia-2048x2048-fmt47.png Nadia masquerade full large.png Nadia 'full body' twitter.jpeg Header nadia.png Nadia 2.jpg Nadia old sprite.png Nadia concept art.jpg Nadia sketch.jpg Brainstormed characters.png Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Nadia valentine.png Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Nadia 4.jpg Nadia 6.jpg Nadia 7.png Nadia memory 1.png Nadia bk07 illo1 0.png Nadia memory 3.png Nadia 1.png Nadia bk09 illo1 0.png Nadia memory 5.png Nadia memory 6.png Nadia memory 7.png Nadia memory 8.png Nadia memory 9.png Nadia memory 10.png 2 the high priestess.png __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters Category:Needs expansion